particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rutanian Labourists
|Seats2 Title = State governors |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = State parliaments |Seats3 = |Website = www.labour.rt |politics = Politics of Rutania |political parties = Political parties in Rutania |elections = Elections in Rutania |party_logo = }} The Rutanian Labourists (RL) were a short-lived, left-leaning political party in Rutania. The party was formed in 3619 as a splinter group consisting of former members of the Solidarity Rutania party. The Labourists described themselves as democratic socialists, feminists and environmentalists, and they actively campaigned for thorough and wide-ranging political and economic reform, citing the latter as their primary goal. In July 3619, shortly after the founding of the party, Amir Socrates was elected as the chairman of the Rutanian Labourists, a position he held until the Labourists' dissolution on 25 July 3625. History The political party known as the Rutanian Labourists, was founded on 15 July 3619 by a group of former members of the centre-left Solidarity Rutania party. On 5 June that year, Amir Socrates was elected as the new party's first chairman. In the first national elections in which they participated, the Labourists won over a sixth of the votes cast, resulting in 95 of the party's candidates being elected to parliament. The Labourists joined a coalition government led by Solidarity Rutania in October 3623. Socrates was consequently appointed Interior Minister, with four others from the party also receiving cabinet positions. The party was ultimately dissolved on 25 July 3625, during its six-year anniversary celebrations. The party merged back into Solidarity Rutania. Ideology The ideology of the Rutanian Labourists was deeply rooted within the socialist tradition. However, there were still vast differences between the various tendencies operating internally within the party; members ranged from marxist-leninists to social democrats and liberals. The different factions also held different - sometimes even opposing - opinions when it came to social policy, crime and immigration, among other fields. 'Economic policy' The Rutanian Labourists were widely considered to be democratic socialists. Since the party's inception, the Labourists espoused the idea of a planned economy, repeatedly publicly calling for the dissolution of the capitalist form of economic organization. However, the party was also described as anti-statist, for its skepticism towards politicians and the establishment. Thus, a decentralized form of workers' democracy was a common economic model advocated by most Rutanian Labourists. The party supported the nationalisation of the healthcare industry, and a mass shutdown of private and religious schools. 'Social policy' The predominant social agenda amongst the Rutanian Labourists was libertarianism. The party supported the legalization of same-sex marriage, and was an eager supporter of womens' rights as well as gender quotas in certain parts of the economy. Specifically defining themselves as anti-racists, the Labourists were in favour of multiculturalism and a liberalisation of immigration legislation. The party's founding manifesto also explicitly stated that the Rutanian Labourists were devoted to the principle of maximum liberty within the frames of maximum security. 'Foreign policy' Despite being ardent supporters of multiculturalism, the Rutanian Labourists were described by political opponents and independent analysists alike, as a nationalist party. Openly patriotic, the party traditionally advocated economic policies bordering protectionism. Furthermore, while opposing military expansion of any kind, the party was considered to be isolationist, due to its opposition to military and economic internationalism, including military alliances. Election results 'Parliament' Prominent members 'Chairpersons' *Amir Socrates (3619 – 3625) Category:Political parties in Rutania